Gummi Bears Adventures of the Little Mermaid part 25
and Triton not having a choice signs the contract Ursula do we have a deal and he signs his name Ursula its done then and Ariel is realesed and Triton is transformed into a little sea soul Gruffi oh no Sebastian your majesty Ariel daddy Ursula at last its mine ho ho she picks up the crown and places it on her head Lady Bane weve won ha ha ha congrulations Ursula youre queen of atlantica bad guys win Gruffi what a dirty trick Ursula you made Triton sign that contract just so you can get the crown and the trident shame on you Ursula shame does not concern me what concerns me is power and its all mine ha ha ha Ariel you monster Ursula dont fool with me you little brat contract or no but suddenly a harpoon hits Ursulas arm Ursula ah Lady Bane what was that Ariel Eric and Eric cuts the bag open freeing the other Gummi Bears Ursula why you little troll Lady Bane get him and Zummi changes himself and the other gummis back into mergummis and Flotsam and Jetsam grab Eric Ariel Eric look out Zummi come on lets help him they drink gummi berry juice and hit Flotsam and Jetsam and Sebastian pinches their tails and Flounder swat them with his tailfins Lady Bane get them Ursula say goodbye to your little sweetheart but Ariel makes Ursula miss Eric and the trident zaps Flotsam and Jetsam destroying them Sunni good job Ariel Ursula babies my poor little poopsies Lady Bane you ll pay for that get them Ursula and Ariel Eric and the Gummi Bears swim to the surface and Ursula uses the trident to turn giant Ariel Eric youve got to get away from here Sunni please Eric its too dangerous Ursula will kill you Eric no i wont leave Ariel Grammi do you guys hear something suddenly Ursula emerges to the surface as a giant sea monster Giant Ursula ha ha ha ha you pitful insignificant fools Eric look out Gruffi take cover Giant Ursula now i am the ruler of all the oceans the waves obey my every whim the sea and all it spoils bow to my power she wrecks havoc and creates strong tidle waves and a whirpool comes Sunni hang on everyone Lady Bane youre toast gummi bears quick Ursula zap them with your trident Giant Ursula so much for true love she zaps the trident aiming it at Ariel Zummi look out suddenly a shipwrecked boat appears Ariel Eric Zummi hey Eric you can use that shipwrecked boat and drive it into Ursulas stomach and she will be vanquished Eric thanks Zummi Eric steers the boat and runs it right into Ursulas stomach and Ursula screams in pain Lady Bane no and lightening flashes and kills Ursula and she sinks to the bottom of the sea taking the shipwrecked boat with her being forever destroyed and Eric collaspes on the shore and all the souls in the carvern are whole merpeople again and the trident lands back into Tritons hand returning him to normal Category:The Little Mermaid Parts